


Trapped

by ThePredator666



Series: Royal Diamonds [5]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePredator666/pseuds/ThePredator666
Summary: Another alternate route of my Steven Universe Fantasy AU. White doesn’t think Pink’s mom is capable of having a Diamond-Born so he later has her return to her father but she had just conceived Pink. Her grandfather doesn’t want to have a Diamond-Born in his kingdom and has Pink abandoned to a mercenary guild that is later wiped out when Pink was 7, already starting her training and Pink is the last remaining one and is able to escaped to a village filled with magical people like her so she decides to live there. They assume she’s a Stray-Blood, all Gem-Born types are similar to each other except the Diamond-Borns and a Stray-Blood is a child of a different type born into a family which means they must be taken away and put in adoption so the type can take them in. Diamond-Borns are only of the royal family and are nearly impossible to be conceived even in the family so the people are confused that a Diamond-Born is not with the royal family and are surprised that a Diamond-Born can be a Stray-Blood (they can’t) and White is furious when he can’t have another but is later told that he already has a child of that type and all Diamond-Borns must be different.
Relationships: Greg Universe/Pink Diamond
Series: Royal Diamonds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trapped

White was furious, every try ended up a failure. His advisor stared at the three Diamond-Borns in the room nervously before speaking, “There’s a reason why it won’t work. No Diamond-Born can be the same and you already had one that was born as you planned.” The man said nervously before using his magic to show a pink girl in front of them, about 8 years old. Her look was how White planned them to be, soft fluffy hair and a delicate body. Her eyes were big and pink with soft facial features.

“None of those blasted women conceived a Diamond-Born since the birth of my sons.” White seemed lost.

“Not that you know of but the girl is real and her aura clearly depicts that she is your daughter. A Diamond-Born can not be a Stray-Blood, so with all this knowledge she is no doubt your child.” He said shakily, “She was a member of the most fearsome and skilled mercenary guild before they were killed.”

“Where is she now?” Yellow asked sternly.

“A soldier found her and brought her to an orphanage near the outskirts of the kingdom.” The man explained, “No one knows exactly were because of all the misinformation and gossip.”

Yellow turned to see Blue staring at what the girl looks like before turning back to his father’s advisor, “I’ll lead the search.” He said sternly, “I’ll bring her home.”

“Wait up Stray-Blood!” The girl called after the missing princess.

“Fine.” The wanted princess relented, “It’s not my fault you’re slow, Topaz-Born.”

“Unlike you I have a name, Stray-Blood. I’m Madeline.” The girl corrected.

“So? Show me some respect and call me by my type. I’m a Diamond-Born, no matter if I’m a Stray-Blood I outrank you, I outrank everyone here.” Stray-Blood said coldly.

“So? You’re a Stray-Blood which means you’re a filthy Diamond-Born that disgraces your rank.” Madeline snapped.

“I wouldn’t be boasting about being a Diamond-Born if I was you. Only the children of the king and the king himself deserve that title, not some orphan nobody. I have no doubt that when they find you they’ll purge you like the little roach you are!” Another girl butted in.

“Leave Stray-Blood alone!” To Stray-Blood’s relief it was her friend, Bethany, a Ruby-Born that spoke.

Stray-Blood can feel someone staring at her. She was use to it, Diamond-Borns are said to not have Stray-Bloods but there she was. Still she had to see who was staring at her. Turning she saw a group of soldiers eyeing her.

Once they saw the girl’s diamond eyes they looked away and spoke amongst themselves. She felt uncomfortable and turned to go back inside of the orphanage.

The head mistress sighed when she saw Stray-Blood but immediately smiled when she saw other girls. Stray-Blood knew that the head mistress hated her, she caused trouble all the time and was impossible to adopt. A Diamond-Born family had to adopt her and the only family that was Diamond-Borns were the royals who have no reason to adopt a child.

“Madeline, a family is looking to adopt you. Be good and soon you’ll have a loving family.” The head mistress said happily.

Stray-Blood sulked to her bedroom. The windows were barred due to the countless times Stray-Blood would escape and go outside to play. If they caught her out the orphanage would he in so much trouble so they had to make it so she couldn’t leave. They knew she could break the bars but that would alert them of her and so it did it’s job.

Guards entered the orphanage and handed the head mistress a letter, a notice of a missing princess and for any information, “We saw a girl matching the missing princess’s descriptions.” The head guard said sternly.

“I just have a Stray-Blood Diamond-Born.” She said calmly.

“Diamond-Borns can’t be Stray-Bloods.” The head guard corrected, “They have to be related to the king.”

“Will they be adopting her?” She asked.

“They are taking her back.” The guard answered.

“Well due to policy they have to be here and do the paperwork before we can introduce them.” The mistress stated calmly.

“They will be here soon.” The guard replied.

“I will wait for them. It’s not like I can let anyone else adopt her.”

Stray-Blood went out in town to play. She noticed the guards and the people around her were even more fixated on her than usual. Bethany and the group just stayed close to Stray-Blood. The group was Bethany the Ruby-Born who was the dumb but kind one who was very unaware of her surroundings, Jane a Pearl-Born who was the follower, Mary who was a Sapphire-Born and was the smart one, lastly were was Stray-Blood, a Diamond-Born, the prankster, funny one, trouble maker, and by far the strongest and most powerful member.

The four were playing around when suddenly everything became quiet, not an mutter from anyone as three massive men arrived by carriage. They wore the finest outfits and were dripping with wealth, not doubt that they were the rulers of the land by their eyes, diamond eyes depicting the Diamond-Borns, the royals, the princes and king.

Quickly Stray-Blood fled into the alley while everyone was focused on the royals. The king turned to the head mistress, “Where is she?”

Madeline snickered to her friends, “Stray-Bloods going to get it.”

The head mistress looked around and spotted the princess’s friend group, “Stray-Blood tends to spend her time with them, maybe they know?”

The three men turned to the three remaining girls, “She was next to us a minute ago, she must have ran when she saw the royals arrive.” Mary told the head mistress.

The eldest prince seemed outraged by this and turned to the soldiers, “Search the perimeter for her!”

Madeline cleared her throat, “You majesty, it’s an honor to be in your presence and I do believe I can help. May I ask, are you looking for Stray-Blood.”

“Is that what they call my daughter?” The king said furiously, “She is named Pink, Princess Pink Diamond. I am looking for my daughter who’s mother kept her birth a secret. It’s time she takes her place as princess. Now you better show her some respect.”

Madeline seemed to be taken off guard, “Yes your majesty. She is most likely going off to the caves. Stra- I mean Princess Pink Diamond tends to spend her alone time there.”

“Soldiers, look there first!” Yellow ordered.

Pink panted as she delved deeper into the cave system. She was worried. 

‘Are they here to purge me for not being a royal or did they find out and are taking me back with them? If only my grandfather took me in then I wouldn’t be in this mess.’ Pink wondered, ‘Maybe they haven’t yet and are going to see if I am... what if they see me as a perfect wife to have Diamond-Borns?!” The last thought made Pink sick to her stomach, ‘Ugh I can’t marry them, my opinions would be my father or my half-brothers!’

She heard commotion and voices ringing within the cave, “Come on men, we have to find my sister!”

Pink’s heart sunk, ‘They found out. What am I going to do? I can’t be a princess, I just can’t. What would my old guild think?!’

“Come out-Come out wherever you are? We won’t hurt you.” Yellow seemed to be losing his patience.

“There you are!” Pink heard her brother yell before roughly grabbing her and gave her a triumphant smile, it was so sinister and wicked that Pink became even more scared, the look in his eyes her skin crawl.

She was quickly dragged by her brother. He seemed so done with the situation as he roughly handled her. She saw her other brother waiting for them as the king stared at her disapprovingly.

Her father’s disappointment made Pink want to cry, ‘One look at me and he is already disappointed just like my grandfather was. He’s going to exile me or purge me.’

Pink tried to wiggle out of his brother’s grip but it was no use, “Let me go! I’m not going back with you!”

“You don’t really have a say do you?” Her father pointed out.

The head mistress stared at the scared little girl who’s eyes were wide with fear, tears lining the edges as her brother’s tight grip on her only became tighter. The head mistress knew that the princess would have a nasty bruise later from her brother’s hold and he seemed to drag her so roughly that the girl was bleeding and her rags were even more ragged from being dragged through rocks and stones.

“Stray-Blood, I think you should go to your room.” The head mistress said and the eldest prince got a good look at what he did to his sister making his quickly pull back, releasing her. 

Pink didn’t need to be told twice and ran into the orphanage. The mistress spoke calmly, “First we need paperwork and to see how well you can care for the children. Lastly it is up to the child if they wish to live with you.”

White rolled his eyes and turned to the soldiers, “Kill her.” He ordered.

The men watched as the women was quickly strucked down, her body laying on the ground as she bled out. Blue just stepped over her as he went into the orphanage. 

Pink used her tears to heal the gashes on her legs where huge rocks and stones sliced her flesh. Blue watched as her powers instantly healed her pouring wounds. He was impressed as she put back her rags and went to take a nap.

Blue approached and sat next to Pink on the bed as he let his hand gently rub her side in a comforting manner. She was soft, it was so comforting for Blue and her aura just brought him happiness.

Pink started up at him fear and confusion. Awkwardly Blue tried to start up a conversation, “This mattress is rock hard, how do you get any sleep on it?”

“It’s not that bad.” Pink muttered.

“When you get home the first thing we need to do is feed you and freshen you up. Oh I can’t wait for you to see the room we set up for you. Trust me the mattress is way better back home.” Blue said excitedly.

“I have no home.” Pink replied.

“Yes you do. You’re home is the palace.” Blue answered sweetly, trying to comfort his sister.

“I watched my home burn and my friends and family be ruthlessly slaughtered.” Pink stated flatly.

Blue seemed to be taken aback, “We are your family and we are here with you right now, your home is the palace.”

“My home was our guild’s sanctuary and my family was my guild!” Pink snapped, “You are not my family! You abandoned me before I was even born! You all turned your backs on me and my mother but my guild took me in! I hate you all! We may share blood but you are not my family!”

Blue flinched, his heart swelling with sadness but anger seemed to overpower his feeling of sorrow, “We didn’t know that your mother was pregnant with you!” Blue snapped, “Like it or not we are family and you will live with us! We messed up but we’re here now!”

Pink narrowed her eyes, “It’s no late now.” She muttered and tried to get up to walk away only for Blue to roughly grab her, “This is what’s going to happen, you’re going to give us a second chance and we’re going to live as one little happy family. No one told us about you. We just found out about you and we will not lose you again.”

After a moment of silence Blue sighed, “I love you Pink, I really do.”

Pink started to sob into Blue’s chest. She had never had someone tell her that they loved her and she never had a name before. Blue’s whispers of comforting words as she cried and his hands gently rubbing her back made her sob harder and she hugged him.

Blue rested his chin on her head as he held her close to him, “I know Pink, it’s hard, but well will get through this together.”

After awhile of waiting Yellow saw Blue arrive, Pink sleeping in his arms, “What happened and what took you so long?” Yellow demanded.

“We just had a heart to heart conversation.” Blue explained, “Pink wasn’t given love so she started to get emotional and after while of crying into my chest she fell asleep. Poor thing’s had it rough.”

Yellow nodded slightly in agreement, “Luckily it’s all over now and she can finally live the life she was meant for.”

Pink woke up on a soft bed. It was way too soft to be any bed that she had and she groggily looked around. She saw that the room she was in was huge, full of soft things and nice furniture. There was a huge balcony overlooking a huge garden and privet zoo. Pink stared to become stressed as she didn’t recognize this room. To her surprise she wasn’t wearing rags but instead fine soft pajamas.

A warm voice caught her attention, “Oh hello your majesty.” A lady said saluting her, “What would you like for breakfast?”

Pink looked at her confused, “Who-Who are you?”

“Just a simple servant your majesty.” She said calmly, “I’m here to ask you what you want to eat so I may get it for you. You’ve been given some sleeping magic for the ride back to the palace but it seems you took to well to it and overslept. The princes and king have already ate and are hard at work.”

“Oh umm... I’m in the palace?” Pink asked as she looked around.

“Yes your majesty.” The servant answered.

“How long will I be here?” Pink softly asked.

“Forever your majesty.” 

“Forever?” Pink squeaked.

“Yes this is your home and the king decided to never marry you off and instead keep you here in the palace forever. He also has made it so he wouldn’t ever lose you again your majesty.” She answered, “Now do you know what you would like to eat?”

Pink still looked confused, “I don’t know I’ve always just eaten what was given to me at the guild or at the orphanage.” Pink answered.

“So would you like me to get you some food, you don’t care what it is?”

“Sure.” Pink said shyly.

“I’ll do that right away your majesty.” She said before leaving Pink to her own devices.

Soon the lady came back with a huge plate of amazing looking and smelling food before quickly leaving. Pink devoured it quickly and soon enough the same lady arrive and just took the plate.

Another lady arrived and smiled warmly at Pink, “Princess Pink Diamond I hope your clothes are to your liking.”

Pink saw the many dressers and so many mannikins wearing elegant dresses that were clearly designed for a princess, “Yes ma’am, thank you.”

“There’s no need to be so formal princess, I am just a humble servant.”

“S-sorry. Thank you again.”

“No need to thank me it was your brother and father that had the best designers in all the lands to create clothing for you. I also came to tell you that your brothers will be coming around later today to check up on you.”

“Thank you very much for letting me know.” Pink gave her a soft smile.

“You are very welcome your majesty.”

Pink quietly left her room and started to explore the never ending hallways only for some guards to escort her back to her room, “Sorry princess but the princes say you must stay in your room until the princes and king trust you not to run away.” The head guard apologized before leaving Pink in her room, all alone.

After she looked around her room looking at the countless books and scrolls along with the many dolls the door opened and her brothers entered, “I hope you like it Pink.” Blue said warmly.

Pink looked at the, confused, “But I’m not a princess, I don’t belong here-“

“Don’t say that Pink, you’re our sister, the daughter of the king making you a princess. You belong here, all Diamond-Borns do.” Blue said sweetly.

“But I’m a warrior. I’m suppose to find another guild to join and continue my training as a battle medic mercenary.” Pink said, lost by everything.

“I can get you some targets and practice dummies along with some weapons.” Yellow offered.

“Yellow Pink’s an eight year old little girl she shouldn’t have weapons.” Blue said sternly.

“I had weapons her age.” Yellow pointed out.

“You’re also meant to fight and run the military while Pink’s meant to stay and the palace and be emotional support.” Blue pointed out.

“She knows how to wield a weapon, there’s nothing to worry about.” Yellow said before turning to Pink and adding, “No worries I’ll get you some swords and varies kinds, daggers, maces, maybe a flail, some spears, bows, some crossbows, different types of arrows, knives, hammers, axes and some shields.”

“Yellow!” Blue shouted.

“Wait? I’ll teach her any of the weapons she doesn’t know.” Yellow said calmly.

“I know how to use them all but a flail.” Pink said proudly.

“Great I can teach you how to use a flail.” Yellow said calmly, “Do you have a summonable weapon?” Yellow asked.

Pink nodded, “I have several types of shields.” 

“Great we can spar in the future.” Yellow said as he leaned against the wall.

Blue smiled softly at Pink and held her close to him. Her body was soft and comforting. 

After awhile of just hanging out with Pink and talking with her the princes left to do their duties, leaving Pink all alone who was still not allowed to leave her room. She was bored as she read a book on weapons and war. A servant gave her some lunch, more fancy and expansive food that she didn’t know existed and when she was finished they took her plate.

After awhile longer of just reading her book she got up and went to get something to drink but a guard stopped her and told her to stay in her room while he got her some apple juice. He arrived shortly with the drink and Pink thanked him.

Pink wasn’t someone who liked to stay in place at once for a long time, she couldn’t do it, she had to find a way to escape. The night was drawing near and Pink joined her family during dinner. A feast was set up as they ate lobster and a roasted pig. Pink never seen so much food and it all looked so good.

Still Pink was hesitant to try it. She wasn’t use to fancy expensive food. Blue took a bite of pork as Pink took only a little bit of mashed potatoes since it looked a little bit like the gruel or slop she ate and she had eaten many potatoes for fuel in the guild.

Yellow looked at her sternly, “Is that all you’re eating?” He asked.

Pink shrugged and Blue narrowed his eyes, “She need more food and protein.”

Yellow nodded and grabbed a lobster and put it on her plate, “What’s that?” Pink asked.

“Lobster.” Yellow answered.

Blue smiled at Pink as he but vegetables on her plate, “So what did you tend to eat before?” Blue asked.

“Mostly bread, pasta, chicken, pork, mashed potatoes, and beef with the mercenaries.” Pink answered, “Then in the short time when I was with the wolf pack at ate deer, elk, and rabbits, then in the orphanage I ate gruel or slop.”

White was tense, his daughter was never meant to live outside of the palace but at this moment life outside the palace was all she knew.

“Wait you lived with a wolf pack?” Blue asked.

“Yeah. For like three months before a soldier found me and dumped me at the orphanage.” Pink answered.

“What an eventful life...” Blue said awkwardly, “How was life in the guild.”

“I was raised by the Cloaked Brothers, which was by far the most aggressive, secretive, and skilled guild, I started training once I could walk and at two I was used for my tears I battle until 5 when I was able to use a blade. I’ve been on many missions. I was trained by the strictest, coldest, most unforgiving, most aggressive, and brutal warriors that aren’t in the Gem Kingdom.” Pink answered, “But they saved my life.”

“How?” White’s voice made everyone turn their attention to him, his eyes were narrowed.

“Pardon me?” Pink asked.

“How did they save your life? They raised you almost immediately after you were born. Who put your life in danger?” White repeated, adding what he wanted her to answer.

“When my mother went to her father my grandfather and had me he saw I was a Diamond-Born and refused to take me it. I was abandoned in the woods, left for dead and they found me and took me in.” Pink answered.

White turned to Yellow, “So King Henry think’s he can just abandon my Diamond-Born daughter, leaving her for dead and not giving her to me or telling me about her then he has another thing come to him.”

Pink looked down at her lap, “I’m going to kill him myself.” White said furiously.

Blue looked at Pink sternly, “How did you survive the purge of your guild?”

“The man who took the role as my father gave his life so that I could escape. He was the one who told me who my real parents were-“

“You knew and you didn’t tell anyone?!” White demanded.

“What am I suppose to do, walk into the palace and demand to speak to you? Tell you that I’m the daughter you casted out before I was born? Go live as a princess? I’m not princess material, I am a mercenary, not a princess.” Pink challenged.

“What are you now?” White challenged, “You’re not some random girl we dragged in to live with us? You’re the princess and you are now going to fulfill your purpose. I tried so hard to have you because you have a very important job.”

Pink looked away in defeat, relenting to her father. His words cut deeper than any blade. At this moment she had been taken back in and was a princess, “Heavens forbid you ever are separated from us do not keep your heritage a secret or I’ll punish you severely.”

“Yes father.” Pink softly responded.

Pink finished the potatoes and green beans but didn’t know what to do with the lobster. The three men laughed at Pink’s confusion, she had never seen a lobster before.

“You can do it Pink.” Blue chuckled.

Pink ate the lobster but was still kinda confused by it. Blue moved Pink so that she sat on his lap. He kissed his sister as she spoon feed Yellow. The three siblings were laughing as White angrily as he watch. He was going to make King Henry suffer for what he did to Pink. 

Pink was tucked in by Blue as both her brothers kissed her goodnight and left. It was Pink’s first night there and already one day in she was so bored. She had to run away, she couldn’t live in the palace.

Quickly Pink hopped out of her bed and off the balcony only to land in Yellow arms as he and Blue took the scenic route to their rooms, using their park. He looked up at the balcony and down at Pink as Blue started to laugh and Yellow shrugged.

“Pink... are you trying to run away?” Yellow asked, a bewailed look on his face.

“No I just wanted to explore.” Pink lied.

“Hmm I don’t believe it.” Yellow said calmly as he and Blue turned to go back to tuck Pink can into bed.

“Come on I’m bored.” Pink whined.

Yellow tucked her in and they both kissed her again and wished her good night, “Now stay in your bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow you can go explore just stay in your section of the palace and you can play out in the garden and the privet zoo. We also have a pond to fish in and some pools.”

Blue looked down at her and smiled, “Also you can visit the aquarium.”

“There’s a lot more to do in the palace than in that little town you were in. We have a huge private zoo, an aquarium, several huge libraries, several huge gardens, several pools, a nice big pond to fish in, several training fields, several gyms, a running track and lots of domestic pets to play with.” Blue said trying to cheer Pink up.

“Can I have friends my age?” Pink asked.

“No Pink.” Yellow said sweetly, “We’ll visit you though.”

“Please? What about my friends from the orphanage? Can they come live here?” Pink asked.

“No sweetie. Look Pink we can’t just let common children into the palace.” Yellow said calmly.

“I was a common child.” Pink protested.

“Pink you were always a princess, that’s not a commoner, you have always been a royal.” Yellow said calmly.

Pink raised her brow, “Not really I was casted out by both royal families so at the time I was a commoner.”

“We never casted you out we casted you mother out but we didn’t know about your existence. Trust us if we knew she would have never left the palace. Father just thought she was like almost all other women and couldn’t produce one. You have to find the right woman, have the right time and follow countless other tiny steps to have a Diamond-Born and it’s extremely tiring so it’s almost impossible to have a Diamond-Born meaning when we have one we are so rare, powerful and high ranked so that’s why it was so hard to have you and why we went to get you immediately. Also father was trying to have you as soon as possible so we could wait for a women to keep failing on producing a Diamond-Born.” Blue explained.

“Yeah you were never meant to be exiled, thrown away and discarded like you were nothing.” Yellow said calmly.

But I was exiled, thrown away and discarded like I was nothing.” Pink muttered bitterly.

“Oh but we love you so much and regret losing you.” Blue said giving Pink one final kiss before leaving her alone.


End file.
